


an uncertain future

by esperink



Series: fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Multi, does it count as a character study, rich is mentioned like twice by name but he doesn't really have a part so i'm not tagging him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Brooke's thinking about the future.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski/Brooke Lohst
Series: fictober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535954
Kudos: 5





	an uncertain future

**Author's Note:**

> **H. Someone’s greatest fear.**
> 
> **Fictober prompt:** 31\. “Scared, me?”
> 
>  **stuffs:** mentioned/implied/referenced neglect and abuse (but like, it’s hardly noticeable. Just in case, though.), uncertainty, mention of a toxic friendship

Maybe there was a reason Brooke put up with Chloe’s toxic friendship. Maybe there was a reason that, despite everything she was put through as Chloe’s best friend, she remained her right-hand.

Maybe she was scared of being alone. Of being abandoned.

It was a silly fear for her to have, she’d told herself this plenty of times. After all, her home life wasn’t all that bad. Her family was there, even if they weren’t as close as Brooke would like them to be, and they’d never raised a hand at her.

She was loved.

She had it better than either of her boyfriends, and she felt she was being ungrateful just by having this fear of being alone.

The fear often made itself known at the beginning of new relationships – romantic or platonic. Fear that this new person she liked would find someone better, or even like Chloe more.

She was scared now, as she thought about her future. Two boyfriends meant double the heartbreak if something happened, and she was trusting them with her heart.

She looked down at Rich, asleep on her lap, his arms wrapped around her middle. She shivered, and she glanced at Jake, who was still awake.

He glanced back at her and smiled as she leaned against him. “Are you scared?” he asked.

The question could be about anything, really – the future, their new relationship, current events. But she gave a half-smile and said, “Scared, me?”

He quirked an eyebrow and Brooke found herself looking back down at Rich, running a hand through the shorter’s hair. Her response had sounded so much like something Rich would say.

“I’m terrified,” she admitted in a whisper. Jake offered her his hand and she took it, squeezing gently. “But I’m excited, too.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” She laced their fingers together.

The future was scary, and their new relationship was just that – new. Their future held uncertainties, for sure, but it also held hope.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
